SCI Testing Paradigms: Gross locomotor skill will be assessed during open field walking with the 21-point Basso, Beattie and Bresnahan (BBB) locomotor recovery scale. The horizontal ladder (Columbus Instruments) will be used to examine hindlimb locomotor function and interlimb coordination. Specific kinetic and kinematic parameters of overground locomotion will be studied and analyzed using a runway device previously described (Muir et al. 1996;Muir and Whishaw 1999). For assessment of sensory function animals will be examined using von Frey hairs for testing tactile sensation and Hargreaves'test for nociception (Stoelting Instruments). The grip strength meter (TSE Systems) is a recently developed apparatus that measures the gripping strength of the front or hind paw of either rats or mice. Blood pressure monitors (Columbus Instruments) will also be required in order to study changes in blood pressure and heart rate in a model of autonomic dysreflexia. TBI Testing Paradigms: The Morris water maze is a well accepted procedure for studying functional deficits and recovery of function following TBI and one room of the Core will be dedicated. Animals will also be tested on additional paradigms including the rotarod test (Columbus Instruments), balance beam, and the grip strength meter.